


Brotherly Pride

by Masky_Writer



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dead bird, Other, Siblings, Yakuza AU, akira adopted futaba and now they're siblings, dead animal, dead gutted bird, like its not bad but, uh oh akira developed Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 22:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19071895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masky_Writer/pseuds/Masky_Writer
Summary: Akira assumed he couldn't feel anymore.Futaba proved him wrong.





	Brotherly Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Yakuza AU was made by me and AnywayHeresTheGardenWall so credit to them for making Akira's personality for this
> 
> dont read this as shipping its not shipping they're s i b s
> 
> kudos and comments always appreciated

"Big brother! Big brother!"

Akira looks over his shoulder as his brand new little sister, Futaba, runs up to him with her hands cupped together, a massive grin stretched across her face, a sparkle of excitement gleaming within her eyes. She stops in front of him, practically jittering with excitement, making Akira have a small smile of his own. He kneels in front of her and ruffles her hair, making Futaba shake her head quickly, causing her long hair to shuffle across her back and go back to its usual straight look.

"Big brother, don't be mean." She says with a huffy pout, making Akira chuckle. He's always amused by Futaba's reactions, it just tickles a small part of him that he didn't know could be tickled.   
"I'm sorry, little sister. You just amuse me." He says, making Futaba huff a little louder and pout just a little harder, before it melts off her face as Akira points to her cupped hands. "So what do you have there?" Futaba grins a toothy grin at his question as she opens her hands to show him a sight he hasn't seen in a few years.

A dead bird lays limply in Futaba's hands, blood staining it's grey and white feathers from it's chest from its middle having been sliced open by what Akira can only assume to be Futaba's trusty scalpel.   
(He knew she would love that gift as soon as she opened it on her first official birthday they spent together. That happy, amazed smile and practically shaking with excitement hug she gave him right after said it all, without needing words.)  
Looking closer, he sees the corpse is missing all internal organs, making Akira crack a half grin.

"I found it outside, and I wanted to play with it! Isn't it pretty now? I made it super pretty, right?" Futaba asks, head tilting to the side as she holds up the empty bird to her brother for his approval, yet she blinks at the smile on his face as he takes the bird in his hands and carefully plays with it, tugging the slice open with his gloved hands.

"Big brother?" 

"It's beautiful, little sister." 

The comment makes Futaba practically squeal with delight at the approval from the only person who truly matters in her own little world. "You really think so?!"

Of course he does. Akira loves it, but for a different reason then Futaba. Sure, she may love taking it apart, but Akira loves that he knows he didn't make a mistake taking her in.   
She's truly just like him, playing with dead animals and slaughtering innocents just because she can. Because it gives her joy, something she can barely feel when bored.

Akira, surprisingly, brings Futaba into a hug with a smile on his face. "Of course I do, my dear little sister. You are such a genius. I am so very proud of you." He's even surprised at the last part. Is this what he feels when he watches Futaba work and play? Pride? It's...surprisingly nice to feel. Futaba responds with an excited hug of her own, burying her face into his neck, before pulling away as she takes the bird back.   
"I'll find lots more!! I promise!" She says as she quickly runs back to her room-made-lab, giggling all the way until the door slams shut with excitement.

Akira stands with his arms behind his back, and a proud smile on his face. 

She truly is his little sister. 

Even if it took him a little long to find her.


End file.
